


The Smut of the Century

by FANDOMS_ARE_LIFE



Category: The president - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Super sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANDOMS_ARE_LIFE/pseuds/FANDOMS_ARE_LIFE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obama and Biden go to meet the Queen if England, but it seems like they have some time to spare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smut of the Century

Barrack Obama and joe Biden were having a meeting with the Queen of England at the Buckingham Palace. They arrived an hour early, they needed to get back home quickly so they could take care of the government. One of the Queen's secretary informed the president and Vice President that the queen will be late for they arrived an hour easily than planned. The secretary directed them into the queens office and went back to her desk downstairs.

"We'll, it looks like we got some time to kill," whispered joe Biden with a big, naughty grin of his face.

Obama grabs Biden, and viscously shoves him against the wall. Obama stands there licking his lips while staring graciously into bidens eyes. Obama shoves Biden to the ground and rips off his pants and throws them across the room. He then takes Biden's tidy Whitties and rippes them in half, exposing bidens long, wrinkely, and very, very hairy penis. Biden quickly shoots into an erection as obama wraps his two hands around bidens big, long, white, old, hairy, and wrinkly penis. Obama uses all of his might to shove bidens dick up and down as he jerks him off. Then Biden throws obama over the couch and jumps on top of him. He shoves his dick inside of Obama mouth and humps it. Then as obama and Biden where performing these dirty deeds the Queen Elizabeth walks in with her cane. She quickly shuts the door behind her as obama and Biden rush to find there clothes. The queen just stands there as a very devilish grin grows across her face.

"Got room for one more?" The queen says In a very naughty way.  
The queen walks over to a wall that had a picture frame on it, lifts up the picture and under it was a big red button. "Now we can have some fun!" she says.

She presses the big red button and as she dose chains and hooks fall from the ceiling and her desk flips over and turns into a table with straps. Then a secret door pops open and it is a small closet full of whips, chains, handcuffs, gag balls, and a dildo that is probably bigger than the Quen herself. The queen viscisoucly grabs Obama and shoves him to the floor. The grabs a knife that was in the closet and she cuts open his pants and rippes them off. She pulls out that giant dildo, jumps on top of Obama and shoves it as far up his anus as she could. Obama screams out in horrible and sexy pain. Biden runs for the door as he tries to escape but the queen has locked the door and they are trapped! The Queen grabes Biden and shoves him on the table wich used to be her desk. She she straps his arms and legs in on the table as he squirms to try and get out. The Queen then starts to rapidly undress. 

She rippes off her shirt and then her bra, exposing two old, wrinkly and saggy breasts. The now naked, queen of England, jumps up and pulls a hose that was dangling from the ceiling, down. She turns it on full suction and shoves Bidens fat, old cock inside of the hose. Biden, who was enjoying the hose, groans in pleasure. Now that Biden is busy, the queen runs over to Obama, who is trying to lock himself in the Queen's sex closet, to avoid the her? The Queen grabs a hook hanging from the ceiling, shoves it up Obama's ass, and runs over to another chain on the wall. She pulls the chain, lifting obama in the air, through the hook that was shoved up his ass. Obama screames out in pain as he is lifted up off of the ground. His ass insteantily begins to bleed out as the hook stabs and curls into the inside of Obama's rectum. The Queen hoists him up more until she ran out of chain. She kept obama suspended in the air as she straps him into the chains and leather ropes that are hanging from the ceiling. 

The queen then walks over to Biden, jumps on the table and viscisoucly rippes off the vacuume tube, and turns it off. She then goes and lays down on Biden so they can sixty-nine. The queen viciously starts sucking bidens erect penis, as she moves her head up and down. Biden takes his face, and shoves it as far into the queens old, wrinkly and hairy, pussy as he can. Then he takes his toung and sticks it as far up the old queens vagina as he can, and moves his toung up and down, and all around, giving the queen a feeling of eminse pleasure. After about 10 minuits, the queen got up and started riding bidens cock. She went up and down rapidly, as her old saggy tits bounce up and down. She starts moaning, she moans out, louder and louder as she climaxes. Then the queen runs over the the wall, pulls a chain, and suddenly drops Obama to he floor. She runs over and flips Obama over, and leans over his mouth and fingers herself rapidly as she moans out. She suddenly let's out a big moan and she squirts into obamas mouth. Obama starts gagging as he try's to spit out the gooey, white cum out of his mouth. The queen walks over to her clothes and puts them back on. 

"Thanks for the excitement boys" the queen says. "But I'm going to have to get rid of you, if anyone knew that the old queen of England is a sex driven mad women, I might not get to rule still, sorry boys," she said with a grin on her face. 

She grabs Obama and throws out of the first floor window and as he lands in the bushes she jumps out of the window. There is a car sitting that that she throws Obama to. She then takes obama pins him to the back of the car and opens the trunk and pulls out a nail gun. The trunk slams shutand obama penis is stuck on the car.

"Sorry lad" the queen said as she takes the nail gun and slams a nail in the head of obamas penis and into the back of the car and two more down the shaft of the penis. 

Obama cryes out In immense pain! She hits the back of the car and says alright and the car takes off. Obama screams out as he is dragged out behind the car. His penis slowly starts ripping out of his body, as it gushes blood. The driver quickly speeds up and obamas penis quickly starts ripping open. You can start the see the inside of his big, meaty penis as it starts ripping off of his body. Then finally it ripped of, Obama fell to the ground screaming out in pain as he holds his crotch as it gushes blood. The queen then climbs back in into the low window and walks over to   
Joe Biden. She then walks over to a cabinet, grabs peanut butter and laces her vagina with it. She calls in a dog. As the dog finishes pleasuring the queen she pulls out some spray and sprays joe bidens crotch.

"Get him,"said the queen to her dog. 

He dog ran over and started naw on bidens balls, then he starts to rip up his penis with his sharp teeth. Biden screams out in immense pain as the corgi shakes his head back and fourth as he tries to rip off his penis. The dog suddenly throws his head to the side, ripping off his penis with him. Biden screams out in pain as he gushes blood and the queen leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.


End file.
